


Put on a Show

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, F/F, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Mary Eunice is possessed by the devil and invites Lana to watch her put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on a Show

“Sister Eunice? The guards told me that you wanted to see me.” Lana muttered from the door, with a soft voice.

“I know. Get in.”

“But...”

“Get in, now.” Sister Eunice ordered. They had to be cautious if they wanted to keep having her weekly reunions, as they used to call them. For weeks, Lana and Mary (the human one) had grown closer, considering each other as a friend. And, after all, being discovered meant that Lana would be punished and would not venture into her friend’s office again. _I can always kill the guard_ , Mary Eunice thought, suppressing the little voice that screamed in her mind. The real, innocent Mary Eunice cried on her insides, fighting from the interior.

“What's wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted _you._ ”

“What?” Lana exclaimed, watching her friend’s eyes glow brighter for a moment before going darker. There was something strange and confusing about Mary, something that she couldn’t figure out but at the same time attracted her. “Mary, what did you say?”

“That I want you, Lana Winters.” the nun answered, standing up from the desk and approaching the woman. A shiver ran down the inmate’s spine. “And I know you want me.”

“I-I don’t want you.” Lana interrupted, suddenly incapable of not stuttering. “Thredson’s treatment has started to work, and I… don’t have that kind of thoughts anymore, Mary.”

“Don’t lie to me, Lana.”

“I-I’m not lying, Mary.”

“Yes you are.” the blonde said, sitting on the desk and pushing aside the papers on it. “Tell me. Are you sure you don’t want this, Lana?” she purred, biting her lower lip while crossing her legs, looking at the brunette with a captivating gaze.

“I…”

“Sit down, Lana.”

“No.”

“Sit down.” the nun repeated, still sitting on the desk.

“Okay…”the woman said, sitting in front of the woman’s desk. The woman walked around the room, and some seconds later soft music started to play.

_You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys._

_You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys…_

“Oh, I love this song. Don’t you love it, Lana?” the inmate heard her say from behind.

“It’s good, I guess.”

“You know what else is good?” the nun whispered in her ear before slowly biting and licking her earlobe.

“Uh…” the inmate gasped, closing her eyes. She wouldn’t resist for much more. _I must not fall in this kind of traps, this is a test, and this is not Mary,_ a soft voice said in her head. _Well, it is Mary Eunice, but not my Mary. But that doesn’t make any sense, how would she be not Mary?_ “This?” Lana asked, trying to regain her common sense.

_And don't tell me what to do_

_And don't tell me what to say_

_And please, when I go out with you_

_Don't put me on display, 'cause_

“Yes.” the nun said, knowing that in some seconds Lana would totally be under her control. “Do you want me, Lana?”

“Yes…” she sighed, giving up.

“Then you’ll enjoy this.” the nun stated, walking in front of the inmate and starting to dance in one smooth motion. She slowly got rid of her holy habit, and stepped out of it, kicking it aside. Her red lingerie was visible now. _This is definitely not the Sister Mary Eunice I met weeks ago,_ was the only thing Lana could think before losing herself in the sight of her friend’s body. The nun’s skin was pale and smooth, and her golden hair cascaded exquisitely on her shoulders. A sharp intake of breath showed that Lana liked what he saw. Mary Eunice’s legs seemed endless, and though they were usually covered with her habit, she had curves to make anyone green with envy.

_Oh, I don't tell you what to say_

_I don't tell you what to do_

 “Do you like the color choice, Lana?”

Lana nodded, swallowing hard. She felt her breathing became heavier while watching the nun slowly put down the straps of her red bra and unclasping it, quickly leaving the flesh of her chest exposed. Lana unconsciously moved her hand to her tight, playing a little with the end of her hospital gown before sneaking a hand under it. It was when her fingers reached the skin under her panties when the nun approached her and removed her hand from under the dress.

“No, Lana.” the blonde said, biting her lip. “No touching until I say so, okay?”

“Okay…”

_So just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you_

Lana was getting more turned on by the second. She actually had to hold on to the chair to keep from touching herself. Mary Eunice was enjoying how obvious was that Lana was already turned on, so she decided to tease some more despite the fact that she couldn't wait to scream the inmate’s name over and over again in ecstasy. She walked to the brunette and straddled in her lap and turning her body towards the other woman, giving her ample view of her exposed breasts.

“Fuck.” Lana gritted out as she felt the nun against her. “Can I…”

“Yes.”

She couldn't take anymore; she lifted Mary Eunice off her lap and onto the floor, causing the young woman to let out a surprised gasp. She had never seen the inmate so out of control, but she found herself actually liking it. Lana started placing kisses on her neck and using her hands to caress her breasts. _This is going to be straight up fucking,_ Lana thought before moving one of her hands to the juncture of Mary's thighs and feel the wetness that was already forming there.

 _Lana Banana has guts,_ the nun thought feeling the brunette move her fingers to her slick folds, marveling at how wet Mary Eunice was for her. She moaned at this and began to tease the nun's clit drawing lazy circles around it. Mary squirmed and arched her back off the cold floor.

“Sweet lord, Lana.” Mary Eunice moaned in a husky voice as she felt herself being completely consumed. She started to move her body against Lana's to relieve the friction that was building up in her body. She needed the woman, and she needed her now. Lana continued teasing Mary Eunice, enjoying the moans that the nun breathed out. She moved to her lips back to the blonde’s breasts and started licking and sucking them, making Mary Eunice cry out.

“Liking it?” Lana asked as she continued teasing Mary Eunice's clit before sliding one finger into Mary Eunice and starting moving her finger in and out. Mary Eunice smiled, feeling another finger following the first. Lana started building up a rhythm one that the blonde began to mimic with her hips, but suddenly the inmate removed her fingers, causing Mary Eunice to whimper at the loss of contact.

“You’re not the only one that can play, you know?” she said, biting her lower lip before starting to place kisses way down Mary Eunice's body, stopping to give her belly button a little lick with her tongue. Lana proceeded further down until she came face to face with the blonde's wet centre, letting her tongue slip out of her mouth and pay close attention to the nun’s clit. Mary Eunice arched up towards her, moaning as she weaved her fingers through Lana's hair.

_I'm young and I love to be young_

_I'm free and I love to be free_

_To live my life the way I want_

“Oh Lana, yes!” was the last thing the nun managed to say before reaching her climax.


End file.
